


Your blood is sweet

by EaSnowPw



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: MC is a vampire on an unwanted hunger strike when 7 comes to the appartment to protect her...





	Your blood is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea came up while playing V's route for a certain reason.

He’d told her not to go out.

He had clearly stated that she was not to leave the apartment.

Frankly, his concern moved her. She wasn’t used to people actively wanting to protect her and letting her hide behind them. The whole dangerous hacker thing was worrying because she had no idea whether he was a vampire as well or just a human (he stunk of drugs to high heaves), though, truth be told, a human with a gun and good aim could take down even the strongest vampire.

Had she told the RFA that she wasn’t human? No. Why not? No idea. Most likely because she was an idiot. Zen was a vampire out in the open and she had a hunch about Jumin, but no, he slept. He would have made one hell of a vampire, though. Yoosung was 1000% human and Jaehee’s exhaustion showed her humanity. Luciel definitely smelled human, deliciously so if she was being honest with herself. His body odor, the tempting way his heart pushed warm blood in his veins… Returning to her point. Zen was a vampire and they had accepted him for what he was. Sure, Luciel poked fun at him for his nature every once in a while, but it was all in good fun. She could tell that he didn’t mean it. Which meant that he would probably accept her as well.

‘Should I tell him?’

All her other options had quickly narrowed down to ‘sneak out for a snack’. Rika had been human, not to mention that her fridge was empty when she got to the apartment. Blood bags weren’t as efficient as feeding live and she had been relying on them for a bit too long. They had run out.

Her fangs came out on their own and she briefly caught her bottom lip between them to force the offending teeth back in.

‘What if he already knows from the background check?’

It would have been easier if she’d fallen for one of the others. Then he would’ve just smelled just human, not this mouth-watering, delicious…

‘Damn it, pull yourself together, MC!’

If he had known from the background check, he would have mentioned it. 707 was not a discreet man when it came to these things. He would have said something obnoxious, likely shoving her Zen’s way.

‘He probably didn’t find anything because I live a human life.’

Although there was roughly a vampire for every 100 humans and the two societies had mingled, accepting each other, some vampires were visibly so, almost obnoxious in the way they dressed and acted. There were very few purebreds left. Centuries of mixing blood with humans had given vampires the ability to walk in the sun, but had stripped them of their immortality. The only differences left were those in strength and diet, although the strength gap was smaller than it had been.

‘Should I call Zen?’

She could. He was a very rare type of vampire, with one parent a purebred. Sun irritated him, but slow aging was such a nice compensation that he just put on the SPF 50 cream and sunglasses and sucked it up.

MC looked at Luciel. He was ignoring her, headphones on, looking focused on his computer. He would probably not hear the conversation.

‘Okay, I can do this.’

She went to Rika’s bedroom and dialed Zen’s number. He picked up after a few seconds.

_“Hey, babe! Is 7 treating you right?”_

“Hey. Yeah, I guess. He told me not to leave the apartment and has been working almost nonstop since he got here. And that’s kinda why I called you.” Now she was getting nervous.

_“I can’t help you get his attention, y’know?”_

“No, that’s not it. I… I have a bloody problem.”

_“…”_

“Zen?”

_“Shouldn’t you call Jaehee about these things?”_ The other vampire was getting embarrassed.

“No! I’ve never had a bleed in my life!” Now MC was blushing too. Female vampires didn’t have periods. They didn’t waste any blood. “I drink blood, Zen.” She hissed. “Not… eww.”

_“Wait, you…?”_

“Yes! And I ran out of blood bags!”

_“Oh… and 7’s not letting you leave the apartment?”_ He was starting to understand her predicament. _“Does her know?”_

“No… how can I even tell him?”

_“I know he doesn’t seem reliable most of the time, but I think he’ll understand.”_

“But I can’t just go there and… tell him. I wonder if he’d forgive me for sneaking out.”

_“Are you sure you want to try that? MC, you and 7 are… it will come up eventually, sooner rather than later.”_

“But he’s got so much to worry about already… I really don’t want to drag him to the shop with me… and I kinda need to feed live soon enough.”

_“Drink from him.”_

“No, he’s tired enough as it is.”

_“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point. Just tell him the truth.”_

“Ok, I will, but this problem needs a solution.”

_“Blood bags or go to a live feeding place.”_

“I don’t have enough money for a paid live feed… I have to lure someone…”

_“Ah, taking a guy with you doesn’t really help luring guys…”_

“Would he let me go if I say I’m a vampire?”

_“Very unlikely… see, we wouldn’t be having this problem if I knew where that apartment was… I could bring you something. Though, I guess I should tell you, blood bags can hold a purebred for at least 10 years.”_

“10 years?”

_“Yeah, there’s this guy who has always had self-control issues and now he’s on a diet. They suck in the taste department, but they can get you through these days until the party.”_

“Oh… thanks for the info. I’ll go with 7 to buy some blood bags.”

_“You’re welcome. Bye and don’t bite our agent~!”_

“I’ll try. Bye.”

When she returned to the living room, Luciel was only in his T-shirt. The extra visible skin was almost enough to break her self-control. MC was not used to denying herself blood of any kind. Usually, she had blood bags at home to last a few days and fed live when possible. She covered her mouth.

‘Guess biting myself won’t do this time.’

She tried calling his name. He either didn’t hear or ignored her. She raised her voice. Still no answer.

‘He smells so good…’

MC then leaned forward. She had only meant to touch his shoulder, maybe poke him to get his attention, but her self-control snapped and she pulled him down, jumping over. Luciel’s reflexes acted up and he rolled over to be on top, but she easily overpowered him and pinned him down. His eyes widened he saw her fangs.

“MC?”

“I’m hungry.” She muttered drowsily.

“O-okay… we’ll get you something…” He had dealt with starving vampires before… not well and he had never emerged unscathed, but he had. “Just let me go.” She hissed. “Or not. How about just a sip and then we go get you something good?” Her growl didn’t set him at ease. Unscathed? He meant nearly dead.

“Nothing better than you.” Her voice had changed to the way her instincts dictated, turning seductive in a way he’d never thought possible for his MC. But as long as he hadn’t been bitten, it meant that she was still fighting against her urges. If he stalled, she could win. If she drank, she’d drain him and hate herself afterwards.

“How so?” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Your smell…” Her face (fangs, not the fangs, anything but the fangs!) got closer to his. “It’s probably the sweetest I’d ever sensed. You’d have me begging for more even sated…”

‘That’s it. I’m dead.’

“Are you scared?” That damn seductive voice shouldn’t relax him, dammit! “Don’t be. It makes you taste sour.” Her pout was cute despite her fangs.

“Then I’m terrified.”

“No, you’re not~. Maybe I should turn you… though I’ve never done it before.”

That… was not a bad idea. He had toyed with the idea in the past. As an agent, it would’ve helped him in his missions. The agency even had willing vampires, he just had to choose how much of a purebred he wanted to be… which was why he had been stalling his decision.

“But how would I fight Unknown while I turn?”

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes going darker and half-lided.

‘Wrong answer, abort, abort!’

Her mouth opened, fangs coming out sharper and bigger than he’d expected.

It all happened almost in slow motion. MC was about to bite him, he fought her in vain, she paused, then time resumed and she jumped off him, retreating to the other side of the room. Luciel pushed himself up. MC had curled into a ball, hiding her face and shaking.

“MC…”

“No, stay away from me!”

His instincts were strongly suggesting that he listened to her.

“I could go buy your blood bags… like right now.”

“Ok, go.” She hadn’t moved her hands from where they were covering her face.

“Any preferences?”

“No. Just get me 5 blood bags, type 0.”

“Got it.”

He rushed out, barely taking the time to put his shoes on.

‘Who would’ve thought?”

He briefly recalled her background check. He’d been so sure she was human! She had pictures. Bright pictures in the sun! She even ate!

‘What did I miss?’

She aged normally. She acted surprised when she found out about Zen.

He found the shop easily and quickly bought the blood bags she needed.

‘Why didn’t she say anything earlier? Did I… did I make her feel that I would react badly?’

He hurried back. She was in the same position as earlier.

“I got them~!”

She tensed, still shaking, and stretched an open hand. He gave her the bag.

“MC…”

She quickly drank the first blood bag, then grabbed the second. To his surprise, she also opened the third, but only drank half of it.

“Hey…”

She shook her head and went to put the blood bags in the fridge. There were tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She’d tried to wipe her mouth, but failed miserably. Luciel approached her.

“I’m sorry.” She began. “I’m so, so sorry. I meant to tell you but didn’t know how and then you were here and I… ugh…” She began sobbing again.

“It’s ok, I understand.” No answer. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. “MC, listen. I’m fine. You’re fine. That’s all that matters.” She nodded, sniffing a bit.

“Right… thanks, 7.”

“Good.”

He returned to working, though, after several minutes, he paused and said, with a teasing smile:

“So I smell sweet, huh?”

MC’s cheeks turned crimson red.

“I-I-I never… no! Actually, yes! B-b-but, no!” she sputtered.

He laughed at her embarrassment.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I trust you.”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s alright.”

“Okay… okay. Lie down.”

Saeyoung lounged on the bed, then turned on his back. MC straddled his hips and braced her hands on his shoulders.

“How much do you need, anyway?” he asked, almost casually.

“Hmm… I never actually thought of it as a clear quantity. 0,5 l I guess…”

“That’s not much.”

“Guess not.”

She started by kissing him, trying to help both of them relax. He moaned lightly, encouraging her to continue. She trailed kisses down his collarbone, until she got to his pulse point. She could hear the blood in his veins. She could smell him and it intoxicated her.

‘Hold yourself together, MC. You can do this.’

She licked the spot where her fangs would bite. His taste was exhilarating. He turned his head to give her more range. Her fangs came out and, after what felt like eternity, they pierced his warm flesh.

“MC…” he whispered through a whimper.

He had been warned about the pleasure beforehand by Zen, but he’d never expected it to actually feel that good. Her moan let him know that it felt similarly blissful for her.

His taste was sweet. It barely held the metallic tint specific to blood. It was all him, her lover. She sucked a little when she was done feeding, wanting to keep the taste with her forever. Her eyes locked with his when she pulled back, half-lidded and with hazy grins.

His hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her down, into a long kiss, which slowly moved into something more meaningful…


End file.
